


An Absolute Smoke Show

by astromirage



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: So Sonny walks into a bar....
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	An Absolute Smoke Show

Sonny looks up at the sign reading "Forlini" and walks in. He inhales, smelling the scent of alcohol. He smiles at the warmth that the scent inspires in his chest. He notices Peter Stone sat in a seat at the bar. He sighs, so far Rafael's replacement has been less than great. He had struck a negative chord in every single detective. Sonny found him insufferable and nothing compared to the ADA that came before him. 

Sonny sighs and walks to the bar, giving up on sitting anywhere else. He goes to sit down but Stone looks up. Wordlessly, they stare each other down. 

"Is this where you'd usually find Mr. Barba?"

"That's his seat actually." 

Sonny smiles as Peter freezes up, just taking a slow sip of his whiskey. Sonny sits down and flags a bartender for a whiskey and a Bourbon. 

Peter raises an eyebrow. Sonny looks over and smirks. 

"I'm waitin' for someone. Might as well not make them wait for their drink." 

"She hot?" He asks, smiling lightly. 

"Oh I'm an absolute smoke show, Stone." a slightly comedic and snappy voice quips. 

Peter looks back to see Rafael Barba, in the flesh, standing behind Sonny. He gives Stone a patented Barba smirk and Peter feels his heart drop. 

"Hey babe." Sonny says cheerfully, getting up, grasping Rafael's sides and kissing him deeply. 

Rafael deepens the kiss and slides his hands onto the tallers' chest. 

"Hello Mi Sol." he pecks his lips again, quickly and softly. 

Stone at this point gets up and leaves money for his bill. Sonny and Rafael smile and share a kiss before sitting down. Sonny hands him his drink and kisses his forehead. 

"Love you."

"I love you too Dominick." 

They clink glasses together and share a loving look.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi


End file.
